Las palabras sobran
by AlexSamtin
Summary: Primer Fic M YuiAzu. A quien no le guste el Yuri pues que no lea.  Feliz cumpleaños Azusa 3


**Disclaimer:** K-ON! NO me pertenece.

**N/A:** _Este fic tiene dos propósitos; el primero es por ser el cumpleaños de Azusa 3 Así que Tanjoubi omedeto Azusa!_

_El segundo es que se lo dedico a mi Azu-nyan personal, que sé que lo leerá, así que esto también va para ti con mucho cariño, porque eres una pervert yurista igual que yo y te quiero mucho n.n_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**K-ON!**_

"Ui ¿podrías prestarme tus apuntes del día de ayer?"

Azusa había estado ausente el día anterior porque tenía hora con el dentista.

"Claro Azusa-chan." – Buscó en su bolso y le paso dos cuadernos- "toma aquí están."

"Gracias!"

"Recuerda devolvérmelo antes del próximo miércoles, porque lo necesito para estudiar."

"No te preocupes, el fin de semana pasare por tu casa a dejártelo."

_**K-ON!**_

Azusa iba tranquilamente caminando hacia la casa de los Hirasawa, ya era sábado y como había prometido iba a devolverle los apuntes a Ui.

Cuando tocó la puerta se demoraron en abrirle, pero finalmente Yui apareció en el umbral.

"Azu-nyan ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a verme?"

"No, vine a traerle de vuelta los cuadernos a Ui."

"Yo pensé que venías por mí."- Dijo haciendo puchero- "Bueno pasa, no te quedes ahí."

"Gracias."

Yui fue a la sala de estar, en la cual estaba la televisión prendida y se sentó en el sillón, estaba viendo un programa de animales el cual parecía que le gustaba mucho. Azusa la siguió y se sentó a su lado. Luego de 15 minutos Yui seguía sentada sin decir nada y mirando la tele, la morena se sintió algo incomoda así que decidió hablar.

"Yui-senpai ¿no piensas llamar a Ui e informarle que estoy aquí?"

"Eh? Ui no está aquí, se fue a la casa de Jun-chan."

"Senpai." –La miro Azusa con cara de reproche- "Pudiste haberme dicho eso cuando llegue."

"Pero si lo hacía te abrías ido inmediatamente."

"No es cierto."

"¿Entonces te quedaras a hacerme compañía mientras Ui llega?"

"Está bien… pero solo un rato."

"Gracias Azu-nyan! No me gusta estar sola en casa."

"¿A qué hora llegará Ui?"

"No lo sé, salió hace media hora."

Azusa se puso a mirar la Televisión, más bien parecía como que la estaba viendo, pero estaba concentrada en un punto fijo, el programa en sí no llamaba su atención.

"¿Tienes hambre? Porque Ui dejó galletas y también tengo unos ramen instantáneos." –La interrumpió Yui.

"No gracias, estoy bien."

"¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"No te quiero molestar, parece que estas entretenida viendo ese programa, así que sigamos con eso."

"No, solo estaba cambiando los canales y tu tocaste la puerta así que quedo en ese, pero no lo estaba viendo."

"Oh ya veo…"

Mientras las chicas hablaban el cielo se había nublado y de repente comenzó a llover a lo que le siguió un fuerte viento.

"Mira Azu-nyan se ha puesto a llover. El señor del clima dijo que eran pocas las probabilidades para el día de hoy, pero parece que se equivocó."

"Mou y yo vine toda desabrigada, no tenía idea que se pondría a llover, después de todo el día estaba lindo hasta hace un momento atrás."

"No te preocupes Azu-nyan, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que la lluvia pare."

"Gracias…"

Yui no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la morena, Azusa se estaba sintiendo incomoda de la forma en que la chica la miraba, se sentía como si la quemara con la mirada. Trataba de evitar que sus ojos se encontraran, pero cada vez que volvía la vista hacía su senpai esta seguía observándola y eso provocaba un sonrojo en las mejillas de la kouhai.

"Se-senpai…"

"Eh? ¿Qué sucede Azu-nyan?"

"Te la has pasado mirándome… ¿tengo algo en la cara?"

"No, lo siento… ehehehe." –le dio una de sus risitas tonta.

"Quizás en vez de estar aquí sin hacer nada podríamos subir a tu habitación y tocar a Guitah." –Propuso, lo único que quería era salir de esa situación incómoda.

"¿A mi pieza?" –preguntó sorprendida.

"Sí ¿hay algún problema con eso?"

"N-no… claro que podemos ir a mi pieza."

"Bien, entonces vamos."

"Claro."

Las chicas subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la puerta que correspondía a la habitación de Yui. La castaña la abrió y dejó que Azusa pasara primero, luego entró ella y cerró la puerta.

"Wow! senpai, pensé que tu pieza estaría hecha un desastre por como reaccionaste allá abajo, pero en realidad está bastante ordenada."

Azusa estaba parada observando a su alrededor, Yui estaba detrás de ella, se le acercó y la abrazo por la cintura como siempre lo hace.

"Yui-senpai…"

"Dime algo Azu-nyan ¿qué piensas de Mio-chan?"

"¿Mio-senpai?"

"Sí"

"Bueno creo que es muy responsable y admiro sus habilidades con el bajo."

"Mmm…"

"¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Curiosidad."

"Deberías traer a Guitah para que practiquemos."

"No quiero."

"¿Cómo? Pero si subimos a eso."

"Pues no quiero ensayar con Guitah, quiero estar contigo."

Yui seguía abrazándola por la cintura, bajo su cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro derecho de la morena. Su nariz estaba a milímetros del cuello de Azusa, por lo que Yui no pudo evitar el embriagarse de su aroma.

"Hueles Muy bien Azu-nyan."- le decía adentrándose más al cuello de la chica, al punto en que la punta de su nariz estaba rozando con la piel.

"¿Q-qué? No me olfatees y no hagas eso que me da cosquillas."

"¿Te da cosquillas? Entonces si hago esto…"

Recorrió la piel de su cuello usando sus labios, solo rozando suavemente, nada más que eso.

"Senpai…"

Azusa le había llamado, pero lo había hecho tan bajito que Yui ni cuenta se había dado.

Yui ya no se podía contener y sin pensarlo comenzó dándole besos en el cuello, sutiles de primera, pero luego la sutileza la dejó de lado y sus besos se convirtieron en unos más pasionales dejando rastros de saliva con cada beso que le proporcionaba. Perecía que ese era un punto débil en el cuerpo de la kouhai, porque no pudo retener el pequeño quejido de placer que se escapó de sus labios, pero quien podía culparla, si los besos de la castaña la hacían sentir tan bien… era como descargas eléctricas que le ponía la piel de gallina. Las manos de su senpai comenzaron a meterse por debajo de la polera que traía puesta, acariciando su abdomen, subiendo hasta llegar a sus senos. No se había dado ni cuenta en que momento le había desabrochado el sostén, pero lo había hecho y la tenía a su merced, el suave toque, el modo en que Yui ejercía presión y acariciaba sus senos la estaba haciendo conocer sensaciones que no sabía que existían y además de eso su centro… no sabía explicarlo, pero sentía como si algo ahí dentro latiera. Desesperadamente necesita más de las caricias de su senpai, quería que la tocara.

"Me gustas desde el primer día que te conocí Azusa." –le susurro seductoramente al oído, acto seguido le dio unas pequeñas mordidas, lo cual tuvo el resultado que la castaña esperaba- "Todo este tiempo he tratado de acercarme a ti, pero eres tan fría conmigo… siempre rechazas mis abrazos y me golpeas cuando intentó besarte."

"Y-yo…"

"Lo sé, solo soy Yui-senpai para ti. Si te gustara alguien del club yo creo que sería Mio-chan, eso si te gustan las chicas, porque lo más probable es que te gusten los chicos."

"N-no… eso-"

"¿No es eso? ¿Qué cosa, que te gusta Mio-chan o que te gustan los chicos? ¿Cuál de las dos?"

"Am-ambas… Ah!" –Soltó un gemido cuando Yui comenzó a bajar la mano hacía su pantalón y toqueteo su intimidad por encima de la ropa interior.

"Eso quiere decir que te gustan las chicas, pero no te gusta Mio-chan…"

"Mmph…" –musitaba mientras asentía.

La castaña comenzó a frotar por encima de la ropa interior de Azusa, Mientras la otra mano la mantenía en el pecho derecho de la chica y con sus labios besaba su cuello, dando pequeñas mordidas y succionando de vez en cuando.

Azusa estaba en estado de éxtasis, cada caricia, cada beso acarreaba una nueva sensación que contribuía a su estado. En un momento repentino Yui paró. La abrazo fuerte desde la posición en que estaba y dejó su cara escondida en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de la morena.

La kouhai sintió algo húmedo en su cuello, pero no se debía a besos, era algo diferente.

"Solo quisiera… que me quisieras como yo a ti… pero después de lo que he hecho es absurdo desearlo, porque posiblemente me odias por esto." –Decía Yui, se le escuchaba ahogado por tener la cara escondida.

Fue cuando Azusa se dio cuenta que aquella humedad eran lágrimas, Yui estaba llorando. No lo entendía, estaba tan feliz de que su senpai favorita la estuviese haciendo sentir de esa manera, pero ahora ella estaba llorando y eso no le gustaba. Las sensaciones de hace un momento habían dejado de ser importante, ya no existían y en su lugar dejaron un fuerte dolor proveniente de su corazón, se sentía como nostalgia, sentía que estaba perdiendo a Yui y tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Yui aun la abrazaba desde atrás y mantenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Azusa. La morena se soltó, trató de encontrar la mirada de su senpai, pero esta estaba mirando al suelo con vergüenza. Azusa se acercó, puso sus manos una en cada mejilla de Yui, obligándola a que sus ojos se encontraran. No había rastros de la Yui alegre y divertida que ella conocía.

"Yui-senpai… ¿por qué estas llorando?"

"Lo siento Azu-nyan…"

"¿Crees que me estás haciendo daño o abusando de mí? Porque todo estaba bien hasta que te detuviste. La verdad es que tú también me gustas Yui-senpai y si le hago el quite a tus abrazos y besos es porque… lo haces en los momentos menos propicios, cuando estamos en el club con las otras senpai, o en medio del patio cuando todos están viéndonos."

"Azu-nyan…"

"No me gusta verte así senpai, aunque siempre diga lo contrario me gusta tu yo divertida que siempre sale con ideas raras… amo eso de ti. Esta no eres tú y me siento horrible por ser la causante de tú dolor. Es cierto que soy fría y que no te di señales claras de que también me interesas, pero ahora lo estoy haciendo, directamente te estoy diciendo que me gustas senpai." –Lentamente se acercó hasta que sus labios quedaron sobre los de la castaña, permitiendo un leve rose entre ellos, ejerciendo suavemente presión hasta convertir ese rose en su primer beso. Cuando se separó la miró desafiante- "¿Qué harás al respecto Yui-senpai? Ya sabes que tus sentimientos son correspondidos así que… ¿ahora que harás?"

"Azu-nyan te quiero tanto."

Esta vez fue Yui quien empezó el beso. Era uno diferente al que Azusa le había dado, este tenía pasión contenida y desbordaba el amor que sentía por su kouhai.

Ese fue el primero de una seguidilla de besos los cuales se iban poniendo cada vez más fogosos. Entre besos de alguna manera llegaron a la cama de la castaña. Yui quedó encima de Azusa, sin más retomaron desde donde lo habían dejado, pero esta vez era diferente, no se sentía como un acto lujurioso forzado, ambas partes se entregarían la una a la otra sabiendo que el sentimiento era mutuo, ya que la barrera que las separaba había sido derrumbada. No estaban teniendo sexo, estaban haciendo el amor, el roce de sus cuerpos desnudos, La forma en que Yui succionaba los pezones de Azusa, cada beso que la acercaba más al centro de su chica. De alguna manera la Azusa seria ya no estaba, en esos momentos estaba completamente desinhibida, era algo que solo Yui podía lograr.

La castaña ya había recorrido casi cada rincón del cuerpo de Azusa y al llegar a la parte más sensible de su amada no dudó en adentrase ahí también. Desesperadamente quería probar a la morena; Besó, lamió y succionó.

Todo aquello hizo que la kouhai arquera la espalda involuntariamente, el placer que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo, que fuera Yui, la persona a la que amaba, la causante de eso todo aquello hizo que la pobre sucumbiera y terminara por llegar al orgasmo.

Ambas estaban cansadas, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, era innegable que ambas se querían, sus ojos las delataban.

Yui tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Azusa. Ambas tenían los ojos cerrados y estaban en silencio, no estaban durmiendo, tampoco era un silencio incómodo. En ese instante parecían disfrutar el estar cerca la una de la otra y escuchar el compás de la respiración cansada de cada una. En momentos como esos las palabras sobraban, para ellas era mejor acurrucarse y decir con carias leves, lo que las palabras no podían o no alcanzaban a expresar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A: **_Espero les haya gustado, quizás no quedo muy bien, pero es que los M no son lo mio, eso se lo dejo a mi amiga Gambacho jijijiji que le quedan bastante bien Por ahora me despido y nos leemos en la próxima._

_**Alex fuera.**_


End file.
